The Searcher III: Saviour
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: Last of the Searcher series. Jareth and Sarah finally have their daughter Caridwen back. She also found the one who will save the Underground. A teenage boy by the name of... Harry Potter? HP/Laby xover. Please R/R!!!
1. Things aren’t always what they seem

**A/N:** I know that I have taken forever, and that I promised this fic 2 years ago, but for some reason I got a big writer's block for this fic. Well, seems that now is the time to write the last part of my little Harry Potter / Labyrinth saga. 

Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed The Searcher, The Searcher 2: The False Ghost in the Labyrinth section and Harry Potter and the False Ghost over the Harry Potter section. You guys are the ones who encourage me to write, re-reading all your wonderful reviews was what decided me to finish the series. I hope you will like whatever I come up with. 

K, enough ranting, let's get down to business, shall we? 

**Disclaimer: ** As much as I would like, nothing belongs to me, except Caridwen, Jay and the plot. Anything Harry Potter belongs to the goddess JK Rowling (yay for book 5!) and anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson productions, et. al. I'm not making any money at this, so please don't sue. 

Now, on with the story. 

**The Searcher III: Protector of the Underground**

Prologue 

Excitement permeated the Gryffindor common room as the final exams were over, as well as the O.W.L.s for the fifth years and the N.E.W.T.s for the graduating seventh years. 

Ron Weasley plopped gracelessly in a plump chair, a grin spreading across his face. 

"I can't believe it is finally over! I swear, one more O.W.L. and you would have to pack me off to St. Mungo's." 

His friends sat down in a sofa next to him, while Hermione decided she would be more comfortable in her boyfriend's lap. Ron put his arms around his girlfriend and was about to speak when he saw his other siblings approach them. 

Ginny, Fred and George Weasley approached their brother and his friends, all three very excited that school was over. 

Harry saw the excitement of the twins, and grinning turned to the terrible duo. 

"So, what are your plans for the summer now that you graduate in just a matter of days?" 

Fred and George grinned at each other, and then back at Harry. 

"Actually Harry, we have been thinking, and thanks to some investors, we have decided to establish Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in a small shop located in Diagon Alley. We plan on opening sometime during this summer, so you better visit us when you shop for next year's school supplies. So, what are your plans for the summer?" 

Harry sighed, face falling. 

"I guess it's another summer at the Dursleys. But I'll be looking forward to staying with you, Ron, over the summer." 

"That'll be great Harry! I am sure we'll have fun, and besides, Ginny and I will appreciate all the help we can get with the shop." 

Seeing the confused faces of the non-Weasleys, Ron explained further. 

"Ginny and I are helping Fred and George set up the shop this summer." 

At that point, the twins said their goodbyes to the group as Angelina, Kathy, Alicia and Lee were calling for the twins to hurry up. 

Ginny muttered a goodbye as well, going over to a group of fourth years. Ginny's crush on Harry Potter had suffered a blow earlier in the year, when Harry finally had found a girlfriend. 

Cari was very nice, and she liked her a lot, so Ginny learned to accept it and to accept Cari as another friend just like she did with Hermione. She now thought of Harry as one of her brothers, the only non-red haired Weasley. 

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, a scowl on her face. 

"Ron, does your mum know about any of this?" 

"Yes, she does. She wasn't too happy at the beginning, but I guess she saw how serious the twins were about setting up their own business, so she accepted it. So what you plan to do over the summer, love?" 

Hermione grinned. 

"I think my parents decided to go to Paris again this year, maybe even go to St. Tropez. I hope to have a very nice tan when we see each other again this summer." 

A worried expression came over her face, and she looked to her new friend. 

"That reminds me Cari, what are you going to do over the summer?" 

Caridwen had been very quiet throughout the whole conversation. Cari looked at Hermione, panic in her eyes. Biting her bottom lip, she thought of an appropriate answer to give her. 

This had been a very interesting year for sure. She had been a ghost for quite some time before being able to become a solid person by saving Harry. 

Voldemort had ties to her past, and Harry had valiantly saved her from Voldemort. But her story is not all what it seemed; Caridwen was not an ordinary person. 

She had been a ghost for over three hundred years, but that was because she had traveled to the past. She hadn't told her friends who she really was, but she would have to and soon. Harry had a destiny to fulfill that not even he could imagine.   


Here is where I plead and grovel...   
review, review, review.... 

Your opinion and comments help me grow as a writer, so:   
Please....   
Leave a contribution in the little box.   
*Points to the little button where it says submit review* 


	2. You Remind Me of the Babe

**A/N:** I know, wow a miracle! She finally updated! Well, you can thank the Peach Bomb Squad, after many months of death threats they finally convinced me to write the last part of my little Harry Potter / Labyrinth saga. 

Not sure how often the updates are going to be since I am really busy in RL, but will try to do as much as I can. I am sure the Peach Bomb Squad will start their threats again if I take too long. 

Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed The Searcher, The Searcher 2: The False Ghost (Now called The Searcher 2: Spectre) in the Labyrinth section and Harry Potter and the False Ghost over the Harry Potter section. You guys are the ones who encourage me to write, re-reading all your wonderful reviews was what decided me to finish the series. I hope you will like whatever I come up with. 

For those of you who are Snape fans (and yes, I know who you are) I have another little plot bunny involving HP and Labyrinth.... a SS/HG story. What if Hermione found a certain little red book? And why that strange man resembles Snape so much? It's my first attempt at humor, so if you think I should do it, let me know. I will be posting that story in the Harry Potter universe. 

K, enough ranting, let's get down to business, shall we? 

**Disclaimer: ** As much as I would like, nothing belongs to me, except Caridwen, Jay and the plot. Anything Harry Potter belongs to the goddess JK Rowling (yay for book 5!) and anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson productions, et. al. Catherine belongs to my Peach-Bazooka carrying muse, Cat. I'm not making any money at this, so please don't sue. 

Now, on with the story.****

**Ch. 1 You remind me of the babe…**

_Cari was walking absentmindedly throughout the castle's corridors. She then made a turn, where the limestone walls of Hogwart's castle changed subtly, to a more familiar type of rock… one only found in the Underground.___

_She heard voices at a distance, and for some reason she made her way quietly, not wanting to be noticed. She turned a corner and saw a thin beam of light coming from a door that had been left open a crack, and crept forward to peek through the small gap between door and frame, noticing several unfamiliar people in the room beyond.___

_She then went to one of the spying rooms that allowed you to see what was happening inside the room without been detected. She carefully unlatched and opened the panel that would allow her to see and hear everything that happened in the room.___

_Moving forward, her eyes took on the room. She knew it was the breakfast room, but it look different from what she knew. There still was a big circular table in the middle, but no buffet table or comfortable dining chairs. Maps were streamed around the room, five heads hovered over one in particular that took the whole circumference of the table.___

_It looked like a map of the labyrinth, moving and changing from time to time. Inside the room were three men and three women, the blond man she immediately recognized as her father.___

_The man with long black hair pointed to a particular corner inside the moving walls.___

_"What we need to do is get it to come to this point, that's where we can safely cast the spell and get rid of it."___

_The dark haired woman moved forward, looking at the pointed place from different angles before speaking.___

_"But what about the one who is going to be trapped in there as well? What will happen to them?"___

_The red-haired man sighed; pinching his nose as if he knew what he was about to say would not go well with the others.___

_"I'm afraid that whoever is going to be inside will have to cast the spell as well as the ones who are outside. We cannot let it escape, at any cost!"___

_The small, mousy-haired woman immediately put a hand in front of her mouth, as if to hide her horror.___

_"But… that is suicide!"___

_The black haired man put both hands in the table, glancing at the rest of the occupants seriously.___

_"That's why I'm going to do it. I have better chances of escaping, and all of you know it."___

_The blonde woman turned to him, one of her hands reaching for his forearm.___

_"You can't! You promised…"___

_Taking her hand in both of his, he kissed it, and addressed the rest of the group.___

_"It's the only way. Now go to rest everyone, we have a long day tomorrow."___

_Everyone started marching out of the room, her father giving an affectionate squeeze on the shoulders to the blonde woman, and strangely enough, pausing to give her a kiss on her forehead.___

_"Don't stay up for too long."___

_Giving him a sad smile, she nodded.___

_"I won't, father."___

_Wait a second! Father? What?___

_She then saw her father leave, leaving the blonde woman alone with the dark haired man. She couldn't make out his face, as his back was all she could see, but his mannerisms were so familiar, just like his voice… but from where?___

_The blonde woman, who she now noticed resembled her father a lot, suddenly turned to the dark haired man, her eyes flashing with fury.___

_"You can't do this! I won't let you."___

_The man then caressed the woman's cheek, her eyes closing, letting out a tear in the process.___

_"You know as well as I do that this is the only way. Your father cannot afford another loss. He already lost your mother; he cannot lose you as well."___

_Her eyes opened, tears flowing freely now, but whether from sadness or anger, she didn't know.___

_"But I should do it. It is my Kingdom. Mine! I should be the one making the sacrifice, not you."___

_Exhaling a deep sigh, he cupped her face with both hands, wiping her tears with his fingers.___

_"My dear Catherine, you are more valuable to your kingdom and your father alive than dead. I am simply… expendable."___

_Her eyes were ablaze with fury now. Taking his hands from her face she started pacing, but never leaving her eyes from his face.___

_"Expendable? What about your plans? What about the school you four have been talking so much about? What about me? Don't I count for anything?"___

_He then turned on Catherine, his elegant movements reminding Cari of a panther about to attack. Cari stifled a gasp as the man's face became clear to her… but how could it be possible? What was Professor Snape doing in the Underground?___

_He paused, crossing his arms in front of him, in typical Snape fashion.___

_"Sacrifices have to be made for the benefit of all. If I have to be one, I will gladly make them."___

_The man's face turned abruptly to one side as the girl slapped him.___

_"I thought you loved me, but it's clear to me now that you don't. I suggest you leave now; you need to rest. Goodnight."___

_She then imperiously pointed to the door, he just nodded still caressing his face where her hand had made contact, and left the room.___

_The girl then slammed her hands on the table.___

_"If you thought that I would take this sitting down, you have another thing coming, Salazar Slytherin. I am afraid you will have to get used to disappointment."___

_Catherine then turned leaving the room in swirl of brocade skirt and cloak.___

Cari woke up, sitting up in her bed, trying to figure out her strange dream. The man in her dream had not been Professor Snape but Slytherin? What was going on?   
  
  


Here is where I plead and grovel...   
review, review, review.... 

Your opinion and comments help me grow as a writer, so:   
Please....   
Leave a contribution in the little box.   
*Points to the little button where it says submit review* 


End file.
